


Project Sekhmet

by Darkfire2466



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfire2466/pseuds/Darkfire2466
Summary: Seven years ago, Moira O'Deorain put everything she had to build the ideal human supersoldier. Cybernetics and genetics working in perfect unison to create the ideal killing machine, with one, what was to the soldier's creator, one fatal flaw. The soldier had a mind of her own, and outright refused to Surrender to her will.





	1. Finding Project Sekhmet

X74936-Z4 growled, slinking through the rubble of what had once been a busy town. Travelling through the snow and over the rubble that surrounded the Black Forest. While most people would’ve slipped on the treacherous grounds and steep paths she chose to use to get around, she wasn’t most people, though she certainly hadn’t been expecting to find a sniper on one of her favored perches.  
“I’m looking Jack. It’s rather difficult to find someone who we don’t know what they even look like, and actually doesn’t have a name. I still say Project Sekhmet was a bad idea. Why did you clear that?! Why didn’t you get Angela’s opinion.”  
The sniper seemed to be growling into the comm. While X74936-Z4 was curious, she recognized the woman as Ana Amari, a sniper from the original Overwatch. Immediately, she was on edge, and ducked back into the shadows of the roof they were on, leaping with inhuman ease onto the peak of the roof. Making sure she didn’t cast a shadow, she stretched out on all fours, her posture now resembling that of a cat as she slunk closer to her target. Listening in intently, her cybernetics running silently to further enhance her already wired senses.  
“Jack, from what we got from Moira’s paperwork, Project Sekhmet is a perfect genetic-cybernetic supersoldier, the forced combination of Angela and O’Deorain’s work. If she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be.”  
Ana said into her comm. It only took her a moment to realize that she was no longer alone, her company having moved from the catlike crouch on the roof to standing on what she thought was an unreachable ledge above her, balancing precariously on an icy flagpole.  
“X74936-Z4?”  
The other woman nodded, leaping from her perch to join Ana.  
“Me.”  
She said, her voice raspy, as if either from lack of use or simply another side effect from Moira’s experimentation done to the girl, no, woman, in front of her. Which said dead away that Moira had definitely been tinkering with Winston’s work as well, something that came out as quite a shock considering Project Sekhmet was only 7 years old, but the woman in front of her looked to be four times that and just entering her physical prime.  
“Firstly, I’m not going to keep calling you by your number, so just Sekhmet is alright?”  
The dangerous looking stranger just nodded and Ana kept talking.  
“I wanted to offer you a chance at something I’m sure you’ll be interested in. The chance to get your revenge on Moira O’Deorain.”  
That seemed to get Sekhmet’s full attention, and coaxed her into the dim sunlight and allowing Ana to get a better look at her. The first thing that Ana knew was that Moira really had pulled out all the stops on creating the perfect super soldier. Just a quick once over revealed basically everything Overwatch actually knew about Project Sekhmet.   
She was tall, waist length red hair with a single thick blonde streak, an athletic build, and admittedly rather good looking. Her face was stern, though she had a light splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, stopped only by the scar on her face, her heterochromic eyes only intensifying the sense of predatory beauty and grace that Sekhmet seemed to radiate, her left eye being a calming sky blue that she only could’ve inherited from Angela’s genetics, her right eye clearly displaying the amount of work that Moira had put into her creation.   
Sekhmet’s right eye was a perfect combination of organic and machine, a deep crimson red with a golden microchip like design around it, the pupil in that eye little more than a vertical slit, reptilian in appearance.  
“A chance to get my revenge on my creator? Okay. Under one condition. No experiments. I’ll tell whoever you need me to tell about what she did to me, but they don’t get to test my abilities.”  
Ana grinned, not surprised about the rule about no experimentation, but pleased at how easy it was to get Sekhmet to work with them.  
“You will only be required to state any of your abilities that morphs some part of your physiology. Just so a better uniform for you can be crafted.”  
Sekhmet seemed fine with that, looking herself over. She was really only wearing tattered cargo pants and a sports bra, leaving the majority of her body bare and exposed to the elements, especially considering she wasn’t wearing shoes.  
“That may be useful. I’ll follow you. I may not be able to fly, but that is one of the few things I cannot do.”  
Sekhmet offered as Ana set off, trailing the older sniper from the shadows up until they approached the dropship.  
“Ana….I thought Project Sekhmet was seven years old.”  
Jack growled, Sekhmet’s red eye seemed to glow a shade brighter, and thankfully, Ana took that as the warning it was, stepping between the two just as the veins on the right side of Sekhmet’s face started to darken, her already pale skin contrasting unnaturally against the swiftly darkening veins in her face and neck.   
Within the next few seconds, while Jack was trying to see if he could scare Sekhmet into submission, Sekhmet having none of it and proving it by lashing out with retractable cybernetic claws on her fingertips, carving deep and ragged gouges into his mask as he stumbled back. She’d moved faster than he’d anticipated, and even now she didn’t look like she’d actually attacked him, body perfectly at ease, the only signs that she’d clawed him being the gouges in his mask and the smug look on Sekhmet’s face.  
“Look, we only need to know what O’Deorain did to you, then we can get you some new gear and you can go get your revenge.”  
Sekhmet snarled slightly, revealing her teeth to be significantly sharper than any human’s teeth had any right or reason to be.  
“You want answers? I’ll give you permission to run a DNA test. Then I’ll tell you where my creator hid her hard copies of my files.”  
Jack just stomped off as Ana facepalmed.  
“As much as you hate her, you do have a shared talent of pissing him off with seemingly minimal effort. I swear your creator set a record and you just broke it. Usually she just undermines him, you answered his question and pissed him off at the same time.”  
Ana said, admittedly impressed.  
Sekhmet shrugged.  
“If it is of any help, I was pre-programmed with a select few mannerisms directly into the microchip implanted in my brain. One of those mannerisms was a rather broad file on the concept and use of sarcasm and wordplay. I have effectively been sarcastic since the day I was crafted.”  
Ana blinked, admittedly having somewhat expected Moira to create Project Sekhmet as an equal in every way, especially intellectually.   
"Sekhmet, I am fairly sure you are the experiment that taught Moira some slight form of restraint in her creations."  
Sekhmet didn't really care much, slumping into the nearest seat and immediately tuning out the chattering Brit next to her.  
"Good, because that means everything that came after me has a killswitch. And I can be the one to undo all the pain she's caused. Just before I undo her."


	2. Meeting 'Mother'

Within the hour it took to get back to Gibraltar Watchpoint, it was clear that a line had been drawn in the sand so to speak between Sekhmet and 76, though Sekhmet had long since relaxed and even began to interact with a few of the other agents.  
“I feel kinda bad that Moira did something so terrible to you, but you do seem genuinely nice. I like you.”  
Lena decided, happy to just shake Sekhmet’s hand seeing that it had slipped out during the conversation they’d had on the dropship that Sekhmet had never been treated with true kindness nor physical affection, and had a slight aversion to it all together. Something that thankfully everyone had just accepted after Reinhardt was punched hard enough to shove him in full armor and carrying his hammer, several feet back and off the ground. Simply for patting her on the back.  
“Either way, you have a meeting with Dr. Ziegler that you’ve promised to keep. I’d rather you not punch Jack. He weighs a lot less than Reinhardt and you may send him through a wall.”  
Ana pointed out, considering Sekhmet’s blow to Reinhardt seemed to have been accidental and powered purely off reflex, and she seemed to have stopped short of her full strength.  
“If that happens I’m just telling you now, that won’t have been an accident. He will have fully deserved it.”  
Ana sighed, knowing that was probably true, though there were other things that she was concerned about. Namely leaving Sekhmet in a room with Angela when the only one who might be able to overpower her was most likely a talon operative.  
“I figured that’d be the case. Just try to cooperate with Dr. Ziegler, you both need to come out of this situation alive or I will come after you.”  
Ana said firmly, Sekhmet just rolling her eyes in response before slipping off to the medbay, not very pleased with this being a requirement so she could get the gear she needed on her own quest to bring O’Deorain to justice.  
Sekhmet knew what they’d find when they did the test, and she was already pissed off considering she didn’t need them poking at her and prodding at her like Moira had. She’d hated being nothing more than a lab rat to Moira, and wasn’t about to go through anything like that again.  
“Let’s just get this over with you so called guardian angel.”  
She spat, not too surprised when Ziegler just looked her over and hurried to connect the samples of DNA.  
“Alright….the results are in Sekhmet, and I’m rather disturbed by what exactly Moira fused into your DNA. She seems to have replaced some entire sequences of your genome with select parts for genomes for other animals.”  
Sekhmet didn’t move or speak and Angela realized what she said.  
“Not like your an animal! I’m sorry that should’ve worded that differently, it’s just that….there are two individual parents listed in your DNA and -”  
“Shut up.”  
Sekhmet said flatly, her tone angry and bitter as she glared at the Swiss-German medic.   
“I know what she did to me, and I know what she put in me. I also know that the famed ‘Guardian Angel’ was supposed to be my mother. You were supposed to PROTECT ME. You didn’t even come visit! Not once! You never checked in, or even said hi to me! You ignored her! You ignored ME! You let that monster do those horrible things to me! Do you know what pain I’ve been through?! Do you?! Do you realize it was your tech that made me this way? Into this animal?! This MONSTER?! How does that make you feel huh? Knowing that your tech was used to make a super soldier?! A bloodthirsty monster with no supposed regard for human life! How does it make you feel to know you let a person have their childhood ripped away without a moment of concern!”  
Sekhmet roared, anger causing her eyes to shift colors again as the cybernetics and primal genetics in her stirred into life, her sky blue eye turning the cat-like gold most people thought of when envisioning Widowmaker, her red eye starting to physically glow as the circuitry in the mostly cybernetic eye whirred into a more active mode and Sekhmet felt herself give in to her rage, the second roar she let out threatening to rattle the walls and shatter the eardrums of the doctor in front of her, who was suddenly backing up from her.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what she was doing!”  
Angela pleaded as Sekhmet stood up, continuing to change before her very eyes. Sekhmet’s entire right arm lit up in a maze of blood red cybernetics and circuitry just under the skin, and the circuitry pattern went up to her eye. On both hands hardened metal claws coming from her fingertips as her teeth noticeably gotten quite a bit sharper.   
Each change made Angela think of all the animals whose DNA Sekhmet shared. Moira using only the best of the best species to make Sekhmet the ideal huntress.  
That realization only served to make things worse, as she suddenly found herself ducking just under a clawed swipe of a hand, that would’ve obviously knocked her into the wall, her cue to make a run for it seeing that she had no weapons of her own at the moment. Especially none that would be powerful enough to stun Sekhmet, let alone take her down.  
As she ran, she couldn’t help but notice through the reflections in the windows she passed that Sekhmet was hot on her heels, running on all fours and perfectly mimicking the running style of a cheetah combined most likely with the traits that made a pronghorn deer and an ostrich such skilled long distance runners. Even on all fours Sekhmet made it clear, she was a predator, and Angela’s running had most certainly triggered one predatory instinct that Moira had probably thought would be a boon to leave in her ‘cherished’ creation. A primal understanding of the Prey response.  
“I’m starting to think I shouldn’t be running from her.”  
Angela grumbled, picking up speed as Sekhmet quickly gained ground. While she had to push past a few of the agents, most of them taller than herself, Sekhmet had no such issues. Shoving the likes of Zarya and Reinhardt out of the way with ease and simply jumping over the rest before setting off after Angela again.  
“HELP! I THINK I TRIGGERED HER PREY RESPONSE!”  
Angela shouted, sprinting by Ana with Sekhmet just close enough to claw at her lab coat. Ana didn’t waste a moment, firing one of her sleep darts at Sekhmet, and watching it hit home only for Sekhmet to keep running, not even slowing down.  
“Athena, does Project Sekhmet have antibodies for my sleep dart in her system?”  
Ana asked, somewhat regretting not asking that sooner.  
“After reviewing the results of X74936-Z4’s blood test, yes. She will not react to your sleep darts.”  
Ana sighed, chasing after Sekhmet and hoping that enough of a dosage would be enough to overwhelm Sekhmet’s immune system and take her to the ground, though she was starting to think it was all for naught until suddenly, Sekhmet pounced, Angela managing to roll with Sekhmet’s weight, which was quite substantial for someone of her build and stature, the two rolling several feet from their own momentum, and the sudden contact with the floor seeming to be enough of a jolt to bring Sekhmet out of her bloodlust.  
Coming out of her trance, Angela could only watch as the woman pinning her to the ground powered down her enhancements for the moment, and got up. Claws retracting into her fingers as she dusted herself off and simply walked away. A low growl being enough to keep younger agents who wanted to check on her away, and a brisk reminder of what she’d just done enough to make the older and more experienced agents wary.  
“At least she’s not trying to kill you anymore at the moment.”  
Ana decided, helping Angela to her feet.  
“I don’t even know what triggered it. One minute I was about to relay her information from the DNA test and the next I was dodging claws.”  
Angela murmured.  
“I tried to apologize for not being there when she needed me to be, but that only seemed to further infuriate her.”  
Ana thought about it for a moment before finally going completely quiet.  
“Angela, from now on, you’re not allowed to tend Sekhmet alone. And more importantly, do not mention O’Deorain.”  
Angela nodded.  
“Perfectly understood Ana. I’m rather fond of my pulse, and I can’t revive myself.”  
Ana looked over to where Sekhmet and left the room, her eyes shining with mild concern, moreso for anyone who crossed Sekhmet's path than for Sekhmet herself.


End file.
